vechten voor liefde
by kocken25
Summary: hulp bieden aan dochter


Kinderen van de liefde

Kahlan leek Richard liefdevol aan toen hij haar leven weer eens een keer redde. Zedd keek hun kant op toen ze een wit licht op hun af zagen komen. Voordat ze iets konden doen werden ze door het licht verzwolgen. Toen ze weer bijkwamen werden er zwaarden op hun gericht. Het waren soldaten in uniformen, maar het waren niet de soldaten in uniformen die ze kende. Ze hadden alllemaal een ander uniform aan. Voordat ze iets konden doen of zeggen hoorden ze een enorm gebrul van een draak. De soldaten waren de eerste die reageerde. Kahlan kon haar ogen niet geloven ze had nog nooit een draak in haar leven gezien ze had er wel van gehoord in verhalen. Ze dacht dat ze allemaal waren uitgestorven. Richard en Zed kwamen naast haar staan want de soldaten waren hun helemaal vergeten. Ze vochten met hun leven tegen de draak.

Wat ze niet door hadden was dat er een vrouw uit de struiken kwam en hun voorzichtig besloop. April bekeek de mensen waarvan de handen waren vastgebonden goed en ze nam een risico om ze te bevrijden, maar alles zou beter zijn dan in de handen van Galbatorix te komen. De vrouw van het stel was de eerste die haar opmerkte. April legde haar vinger op haar lippen om te voorkomen dat de vrouw iets zou zeggen.

Kahlan zag iets uit haar ooghoeken bewegen en ze draaide zich onopvallend naar de oorzaak toe. Richard en Zedd merkte de beweging gelijk op en ze keken dezelfde kant op als kahlan. Ze zagen een jonge vrouw met een zwaard hun kant opkomen. Ze zagen dat ze een beweging maakte dat ze niets moesten zeggen. Maar een soldaat had het wel opgemerkt en zag April naar de gevangenen sluipen. Hij pakte zijn boog om haar neer te schieten vlak voordat hij wou schieten voelde hij een kracht door zijn lichaam gaan en hij kon zich niet meer bewegen.

April zag dat ze nu niet alleen meer de aandacht van de vrouw had maar ook die van haar metgezellen. Ze sloop steeds dichter naar hun toe toen ze een waarschuwing in haar hoofd voelde van haar draak. Ze draaide haar hoofd naar de kant van de soldaten en zag dat een man net van plan was om haar neer te schieten. Ze mompelde een woord in de oude taal en ze zag dat hij zich meteen niet meer kon bewegen. Het was gelukt om hem te bevriezen, maar door die bezwering werd ze ook door de anderen opgemerkt. Een gedeelte hield zich bezig met de draak maar de rest vestigde zich op haar.

April voelde zich in het nauw gedreven door de soldaten die haar langzaam omsingelde. "Shit, dit was niet één van mijn betere ideeën." April wist dat ze in de minderheid was, maar ze kon die mensen niet aan hun lot overlaten.

"Kijk eens wie we hier hebben, als het niet de heks is." April schrok een beetje op van haar overpeinzingen. Ze kon het niet laten om snugger te glimlachen. "Kijk eens wie we hier hebben. Het zijn de idioten van Alagasia. Moeten jullie niet terug naar jullie meester nu jullie Murtagh hebben. O nee. Hij was ontsnapt dom om dat te vergeten." De soldaten werden er alleen maar bozer om toen ze dat gezegd had. De commandant was klaar om aan te vallen toen hij een laag dreigend gegrom hoorde uit de struiken. Voordat Kahlan en de rest wisten wat er aan de hand was kwam een prachtige zwarte draak uit de struiken lopen. De draak werd gevolgd door een witte.

De draken gingen langs April staan om haar te beschermen tegen de soldaten. Doordat er 2 draken op de grond stonden werden de soldaten gedwongen om naar achteren te wijken. Zodoende weken ze ook weg van hun gevangenen. April liep naar de gevangenen toe. "Zijn jullie in orde? Hebben ze jullie niets aangedaan?" Zed was de eerste die bij zijn positieve kwam toen hij zag dat de draken elke beweging van de vrouw volgde en haar ook beschermde van de soldaten. "Ja, er is niets met ons aan de hand we kwamen bij en voelde dat onze handen waren gebonden, als u zo vriendelijk zou willen zijn om ons los te maken dan gaan we weer op weg."

April keek de oude man een beetje wantrouwig aan. Ze wist niet wat ze van hun kon verwachten en dus wist ze ook niet of ze hun wel kon vertrouwen. Ze voelde een wind en zag toen dat de soldaten veroverd waren met behulp van haar trouwe vrienden.

Zed dacht net dat ze aan zijn verzoek zou voldoen toen hij zag dat de derde draak ook landen.

April richtte zich tot de soldaten. "Ik denk dat het tijd is dat jullie vertrekken. Jullie kunnen dit niet winnen en jullie willen niet nog meer mensen verliezen. Het beste is dat jullie vertrekken of ik kan jullie natuurlijk ook aan mijn vrienden voeren." De soldaten keken verschrikt naar de draken en kozen toen de makkelijkste weg en renden of de duivel hen op de hielen zaten weg.

April kon het niet laten om te lachen hoe snel de soldaten er vandoor gingen. Toen richtte ze haar aandacht weer aan de mensen die gebonden zaten. Zed keek haar verwachtingsvol aan. Ze besloot om hun te vertrouwen en als het mis ging kon ze altijd nog op haar vrienden rekenen dat ze haar zouden helpen.

Richard keek hoe de jonge vrouw haar dolk pakte. Ze seinde met haar hand dat Zed zich om moest draaien zodat ze de touwen door kon snijden. Zed zuchtte opgelucht toen zijn handen bevrijd waren. Hij wreef over zijn pijnlijke polsen. "Dank je wel. Ik dacht dat ik mijn handen nooit meer zou voelen." April had ondertussen Kahlan en Richard handen ook bevrijd ze deden hetzelfde.

Toen richtte ze haar aandacht weer op Zed. "Het is niet veilig in het bos ieder gezond mens weet dat." Het gezelschap keken haar vreemd aan. April liep ondertussen naar de draken toe om te kijken of ze niets mankeerde. "Ik zou wel eens willen weten hoe jullie in deze situatie terecht zijn gekomen."

April had haar aandacht op hun weer gericht toen ze er zeker van was dat de draken zich niets mankeerde. "Dat zou ik ook wel eens willen weten." April richtte haar aandacht op de stem van de jonge man die het had gezegd. Ze was ervan uitgegaan dat de oude man de leider was, maar nu kon ze zien dat de vrouw en de oude man met respect naar de jonge man keek.

"Mijn naam is Richard en dit zijn mijn vrienden Kahlan en Zed en jij bent." Mijn naam is April en dit zijn mijn vrienden Hope, Hunter, en Seeker." April wees de draken één voor één aan in de volgorde van de namen. De witte draak was Hope de zwarte draak was Hunter en de grijs/zilveren draak was Seeker. Ze zag dat ze verbaasd keken toen ze Seeker als laatste voorstelde.

"Misschien willen jullie me vertellen hoe jullie gevangen zijn geworden door dat tuig." Ze keken elkaar even aan of ze in stilte overlegde toen nam Richard het woord. "Ik weet niet veel meer van wat er gebeurde. Het ene moment waren we aan het vechten met D'Hara soldaten en het andere moment werden we hier wakker en waren we vastgebonden.

April keek hem aan of dat hij gek was geworden toen pakte ze haar zwaard en richtte het op zijn nek. Voordat Kahlan en Zedd konden reageren. "Je maakt zeker een grapje. De D'Hara soldaten zijn al jaren dood. Richard Cyper heeft Darken Rhal jaren geleden verslagen met behulp van de Confessor Kahlan en de tovenaar Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander." Ze zag dat door haar nieuws hun ineens niet meer zo gespannen keken of dat er een last van hun schouders was gevallen.

"Jullie hoeven niet zo opgelucht te kijken hoor nadat Darken Rhal was verslagen kwam er een veel ergere kracht aan de macht. Zijn naam is Galbatorix en hij doodde mijn vader en verkrachte mijn moeder. Daarna toen hij klaar was met haar, toen liet hij haar uit elkaar trekken met behulp van paarden nadat hij haar 3 dagen aan een paal had vastgebonden zonder voedsel en water. Ja hij is een hele verbetering na Darken Rahl. Darken Rahl had nog het fatsoen om je te doden of te martelen en dan te doden als je zijn vijand was. Maar het was niets met wat mijn vader heeft door moeten staan toen ze hem vonden. Mijn vader heeft hij alles laten zien wat ze met mijn moeder hebben gedaan. Toen dat was gebeurd hebben ze hem gemarteld en geslagen tot het punt dat hij niet meer wist of hij leefde of dood was. Op het eind kon hij alleen nog maar aan mijn moeder denken en hopen dat zij beter af was. Nadat de lol ervan af was hebben ze hem levend gevild en zijn lichaamsdelen over het hele land verspreidt. Om de rest te waarschuwen wat er zou gebeuren als je het tegen hem op zou nemen.. Ja we zijn nu echt beter af."

Toen April klaar was, was ze half in tranen toen ze aan haar familie dacht die zoveel hadden geleden. "Weet je wat het ergste was? Ze hadden hun te pakken gekregen omdat ze mij verdedigde. Galbatorix wou mij hebben, omdat ik krachten had die sterker waren dan van mijn moeder. Zelfs sterker dan mijn vader. Ik haat de dag dat ze ontwikkeld waren." Toen ze dat had gezegd legde de zilver\grijze zijn kop op haar schouder om haar te troosten.

Tijdens het verhaal had April haar zwaard van de keel van Richard afgehaald. Niet dat er toch iets zou gebeurd als ze het niet had gedaan ze was te van streek om het op te merken. Zed en de rest waren te geschokt van het verhaal om echt goed te kunnen reageren. "Wat was er gebeurd met de seeker, de confessor en de tovenaar'" April keek hun recht in de ogen aan verbaasd dat ze niet wisten wat er de laatste 20 jaar was gebeurd. "Het verhaal wat ik jullie vertelde was van hun. Zij zijn mijn ouders. Of ja dat waren ze."

Ze keken haar nu eens goed aan en ze zagen nu pas dat ze precies op een mix van Kahlan en Richard leek. Richard zocht steun bij een boom toen het bij hem doordrong dat deze vrouw zijn dochter was. Kahlan kon het niet geloven dat ze toe had gegeven aan haar lusten voor Richard dit was nu waar ze bang voor was geweest niet voor een kind. Nooit voor een kind maar dat hij een hersenloze slaaf zou worden en hij niet meer zichzelf zou zijn. Zed was nog het verbaasd van allemaal hoe had dit kunnen gebeuren.

Alsof April hun gedachte kon lezen begon ze het uit te leggen. "Mijn vader en moeder hielden van elkaar, maar omdat ze een confessor was kon hun liefde niet omgezet worden. Toen ze Darken Rahl hadden verslagen bleek dat mijn moeder geen grip meer had op haar krachten. oftewel haar krachten hadden geen grip op hem. Het was of dat ze gezegend waren. Ze hebben me met liefde verwekt en de eerste 4 jaar van mijn leven hebben we in vrede geleefd. Zed was de eerste die stierf hij werd vermoord door een dief. Hij had het niet zien aankomen. Niet lang daarna kwam Galbatorix aan de macht en de rest heb ik jullie al verteld. "

De draken waren ondertussen beschermend om haar heen gaan liggen. April keek hun aan en kon het niet helpen om even naar hun te glimlachen. "Jullie lijken precies op mijn familie. Toen we nog niet uit elkaar waren gerukt door het kwaad dat hier altijd maar rond blijft hangen."

Zed keek haar aan en kon niet geloven dat hij een klein kind had. "Wanneer had je dan je krachten gekregen en wat zijn die krachten dan" vroeg Zed die de enige was die nog leek te kunnen praten. April keek hem een beetje verstrooid aan, omdat uit haar verdriet was getrokken van haar wrede verleden. "Ik was 3 toen mijn krachten zich ontwikkelde. Ik had per ongeluk in mijn macht gekregen. Het was niet de bedoeling. Mijn moeder was naar de stad gegaan om wat spullen te gaan halen. We waren alleen thuis en ik voelde me raar en vreemd. Het leek net of ik ziek werd ik had het heel heet vader kwam net binnen en zag dat het niet goed met me ging dus pakte hij me op om me naar Zed te brengen om me te genezen. Toen hij me oppakte raakte mijn hand zijn arm aan en het volgende wat ik me herinnerde was dat hij vroeg hoe hij me kon bedienen. Ik weet nog dat ik in mijn hele leven nog nooit zo bang was geweest als toen. Mijn vader stond voor me geknield. Het geluk was dat mam op dat moment binnen kwam. Ze zag pap op zijn knieën zitten. Ik wist niet dat ze zo bleek kon worden. Ze wou me oppakken maar ik liet het niet toe bang dat hetzelfde met haar zou gebeuren. Ik wist niet dat het geen effect op haar zou hebben. Het enige wat ik wist was dat ik mijn vader iets aan had gedaan en dat het nooit meer goed kon komen. Toen of iemand iets in mijn oor fluisterde die zei dat ik de kracht had om het ongedaan te maken. Voor mijn moeder wist wat ik deed liep ik naar mijn vader toe en legde mijn hand op zijn gezicht. Mijn moeder wist niet wat ik deed en ze wou mij tegenhouden. Ik was sneller dan haar en doordat geluk kreeg ik de kans om alles weer goed te maken. Ik had de kracht om het terug te nemen. Mijn moeder was nog nooit zo blij geweest om te zien dat haar geliefde weer hetzelfde was. Na die tijd leerde ze me om met mijn krachten om te gaan." April keek de mensen even aan toen ze klaar was met haar verhaal.

Aan de reacties van hun te zien was dat niet wat ze hadden verwacht. "Dat waren nog de gelukkige tijden een week nadat het gebeuren kregen we woord dat ze Zed dood in zijn huis hadden gevonden. Zijn keel bleek doorgesneden te zijn. Nadat Zed dood was kregen we nieuws dat er een nieuwe macht zich in het westen had gevestigd en iedereen die zich tegen hem zou werken zou gedood worden. Mijn vader en moeder hielpen het verzet tegen de macht, maar ze werden verraden door iemand die ze vertrouwde. De man had mij gezien en gezien wat ik kon doen. Hij dacht door mijn uit te leveren zijn eigen leven te kunnen redden. De soldaten kwamen toen we s'avonds in bed lagen. Ze pakte mijn vader en moeder en ketende ze dat ze niets konden doen. Ze vochten dapper maar moesten zich overgeven toen er een mes op mijn keel werd gezet. We werden naar een kasteel gebracht. We werden van elkaar gescheiden. Ik weet nog dat ik nog nooit zo bang was geweest. Ik werd in een kleine kamer gestopt ik kwam er al snel achter dat ik niet alleen was. In de kamer was ook een kleine jongen van mijn leeftijd. Hij was er slecht aan toe. Zijn vader had in een dronken bui een zwaard naar hem toe gegooid. Het zwaard had zijn zij opengehaald. Ik heb alles gedaan om hem te redden omdat ik wist dat hij belangrijk voor mij zou worden. Toen wist ik nog niet hoe belangrijk hij zou worden." Kahlan zag de lach in haar ogen en de liefde die ze voor die jongen had.

Dat voelde ze zich ook voor Richard ze kon de neiging niet onderdrukken om even naar hem te kijken en ze zag dat hij ook naar haar keek.

April was zo in haar verleden bezig dat ze de blik van verstandhouding van de twee miste. Zed keek de jonge vrouw ook aan en hij voelde zich vreselijk, wat moest deze jonge vrouw hebben geleden. Hij was ook trots dat doordat wat er ook gebeurd was ze nog steeds even sterk en liefdevol eruit zag.

April vervolgde haar verhaal. "Ik wist niet hoelang ik al opgesloten zat toen er een bewaker naar ons kwam kijken. Het enige wat ik van die avond herinner is dat de soldaat de ketting van mijn vader voor mijn voeten gooide doordrenkt met bloed en de ring van mijn moeder. Ik weet nog precies wat hij tegen mij zei. Hij zei dat ik eraan kon gaan wennen om hier te wonen dat ik nu een nieuwe vader had en dat het, het beste was om hem niet dwars te zitten."

Het viel Richard en Kahlan nu pas op dat ze een ketting om haar nek had met het amulet van Richard en de ring die van Kahlan moest zijn.

"Wat is er gebeurd nadat je die spullen had gekregen?" April keek verschrikt op alsof ze vergeten was dat hun er nog waren. Ze keek hun even doordringend aan en vertelde toen verder. "Ik leerde van de jongen dat hij Murtagh heette en dat hij net als ik een gevangenen was. Ik zorgde elke nacht voor hem totdat zijn wond genezen was. Hij op zijn beurt zorgde ervoor dat de nachtmerries wegbleven en ik voelde me veilig bij hem. Naarmate de jaren verstreken werden we hechter. We bleven bij elkaar op de kamer om elkaar te beschermen. Toen Murtagh 8 werd, werd hij getraind in de kunst van zwaard vechten en boogschieten. Alles wat hij leerde, leerde hij mij ook om mezelf te verdedigen. Hij was slim en hij zag dat de soldaten het steeds meer opviel dat ik een vrouw was en ik werd met de jaren knapper en mijn rondingen begonnen te vormen. Toen ik 12 werd werden de soldaten steeds meer geïnteresseerd in mij." April zag de verschrikte gezichten van het gezelschap en kon het niet laten om even te lachen.

"Nee zo ver is het nooit gekomen. Ik had Murtagh die me beschermde op die leeftijd was hij al een kracht om rekening mee te houden. Ik hield van hem maar soms was hij wel te beschermend. Ik moest wel aan hem tonen dat ik mezelf kon verdedigen. Ik daagde hem uit voor een wedstrijd eerst wou hij er niets van weten. Ik vroeg of hij soms bang was om van een vrouw te verliezen dat werd wel een klap op zijn trots en hij accepteerde de uitdaging. Wat hij niet wist was dat ik ondertussen mijn krachten eindelijk onder controle had. We begonnen ons op te warmen en het gevecht begon. Na denk ik een half uur wist ik dat ik niet eerlijk kon winnen. Dus deed ik iets wat hij niet verwachte toen hij dicht genoeg was zoende ik hem. Daarna won ik met gemak, want hij was verstijfd van de schok. Daarna wist hij dat ik me kon verdedigen en was hij niet meer te beschermend. Toen ik 16 was werd Murtagh op missies gestuurd. Hij haatte elke minuut dat hij die missies moest uitvoeren. Terwijl hij weg was ging ik op onderzoek uit en vond in de kelder een deur die alleen geopend kon worden door een wezen die uit magie was gemaakt. Ik was zo'n wezen en kreeg de deur makkelijk open. Ik ging door de deur en ontdekte 3 eieren. Ik wist dat het eieren waren,omdat ik 3 andere had gezien in een kamer die door Galbatorix bewaakt werd. Door een speling van het lot werd ik naar de eieren getrokken. Toen ik in de duurt was kwamen ze uit en wat erin zat zie je hier."

April keek liefdevol naar de draken die langs haar lagen. Zed kon het niet begrijpen dat er draken waren. Hij had de verhalen van vroeger wel gehoord dat er drakenrijders waren alleen had er nog nooit één gezien. Nog nooit een rijder en nog nooit een draak, maar uit de verhalen die hij gehoord had bleek dat er voor elke rijder maar 1 draak was en deze jongen vrouw had er 3. Alsof April Zed zijn gedachtegang had gelezen ging ze verder met haar verhaal.

"Ik leerde van de draken dat er 1 keer in een decennia een vrouw geboren werd die de kracht had om elke draak die er leefde naar haar hand te zetten zou ze het willen. De draken voelde dat hun tijd aangebroken was toen ze mijn aanwezigheid voelde en dat ze nodig waren om de wereld te redden van de wreedheid van Galbatorix. Alleen iemand met een zuiver ziel zou hun kunnen ontwaken. Iemand die een onrecht was aangedaan. Ze zouden haar een kracht geven om tegen het kwaad te vechten. Met deze kracht kon ze vechten voor de mensen en degene waarvan ze hield. Maar zoveel kracht zo een mens kunnen veranderen en h m kunnen gebruiken voor haar eigen hebzucht. Ik accepteerde de kracht die ze me gaven niet uit hebzucht maar om het te gebruiken om de mensen te helpen en mijn ouders zielen de rust te geven die ze verdiende. Elke dag ging ik naar de kerker om meer te leren. Een maand later kwam Murtagh terug en ik wist dat hij veranderd was. Het kwaad dreigde hem te vernietigen. Galbatorix dreigde hem te vernietigen en ik kon dat niet toestaan. Ik wist dat als er een ei zou verdwijnen die hij bewaakte hij Murtagh met rust zou laten. Ik zwoor bij mezelf dat ik hem zou helpen. Op een avond toen iedereen sliep sloop in naar de deuren waar de eieren bewaakt waren en zond een ei naar het elvenvolk om het te bewaken en te wachten tot een rijder op zou staan en de strijd zou beginnen. Ik wachtte 3 jaar toen ik voelde dat het ei uitgekomen was. Toen ik voelde dat Galbatorix zijn aandacht van ons afleidde rende ik naar Murtagh en bracht hem mee naar mijn vrienden. Ik voelde dat een ei ook bij hem hoorde dus ik stuurde hem alvast met 2 draken mee. Eerst wou hij niet gaan. De draken wouden ook niet gaan, maar ze wisten dat het belangrijk was en namen hem met moeite mee. Ik ging terug en omdat er een chaos was kon ik onopgemerkt een ei meenemen en weer vertrekken. We ontsnapten zonder veel moeite. Ik heb Murtagh zijn ei gegeven en het kwam uit. Hij is nu ook een rijder en Galbatorix is woedend dat we ontsnapt waren. Sindsdien worden we opgejaagd door de soldaten. We zijn al een jaar op de vlucht voor ze. We moesten ons op een gegeven moment opsplitsen om ze te kunnen misleiden. Een paar dagen geleden hadden ze hem kunnen overvallen. Ik hoorde het van een dorpeling die het had zien gebeuren. Toen ze hem terug naar Galbatorix wouden brengen werden ze overvallen door een blauwe draak en haar bereider. Ik weet dat hij veilig is bij de andere rijder. Ik was onderweg om me bij hun te voegen toen ik zag dat jullie in de moeilijkheden zaten. Dat is mijn verhaal was is dat van jullie?"

De drie keken elkaar aan om te beslissen wat ze zouden zeggen en wat ze zouden verzwijgen. Ze wisten niet of het wel verstandig was om de identiteit van hun vrij te geven. April snapte ook niet waarom ze dit allemaal tegen deze vreemdelingen had gezegd. Het was alleen dat ze zich bij hun ook veilig voelde. Deze veiligheid had ze al zo lang niet meer gevoeld. Nou ja bij Murtagh en de draken voelde ze zich ook zo en ze miste hem heel erg en wou het liefste meteen weer verder zoeken om weer in zijn armen te kunnen liggen.


End file.
